All because of dad
by Kittykatdoll45
Summary: International rescue are nominated for a award and bump into a some old friends at the ceremony.


It was 2pm on the island and the boys had some post being delivered to them by Parker. Alan was stood over the balcony when Parker arrived.

"Virgil, Scott, Kayo, Gordon we have post," Alan shouted as he went to open his.

Virgil ran over followed by the rest of them, "It must be something important because we never usually get post," Virgil said with Alan shrugging.

Kayo scanned through the letter and saw a set of tickets "It says International rescue have been nominated for a special bravery award and to attend a ceremony at cathedral hall. Be at the hall for 8pm and you are to make your own way there,"

"Does that mean we can look all fancy?" Alan asked with excitement.

Kayo sighed, "Yes unfortunately,"

Alan titled his head to the side in confusion, "Why the downer Kayo?, I thought you loved dressing up,"

Kayo shrugged her shoulders and walked out and Scott followed her into their bedroom.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing I just hate dressing all fancy,"

"No ones going to be looking at you, it's going to be us main guys anyway," Scott bragged as he was picking out what he was going to wear.

Kayo stopped brushing her hair, "Scott! you may want to think about what you just said to me,"

Kayo put her hairbrush down and stomped out in a huff.

"Kayo, I didn't mean it like that," Scott put his hands on his head and followed her out.

"Yeah well maybe next time you should think about what you say before you say it." Scott ignored what she said and took some alone time reading a book.

It was a hour before the time they had to leave and everyone was getting ready.

Virgil was in his bedroom picking his jacket out, "I'll go with the green one for tonight,"

Alan came sprinting into Virgil's bedroom. "Sit, Alan,"

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask,"

Virgil crossed his arms and frowned, "Your hair is flat and you want me to help you gel it,"

Alan mocked his brother, "Fine, you win. I want it like yours tall and spiky."

Virgil picked up the gel that Alan brought in, it was all slimy and watery he chucked it in the bin. "That's disgusting, you used that?"

"It runs out today thought it would be usable." Alan relaxed in the chair knowing that his brother knew what he was doing.

Virgil grabbed his gel from the side and squeezed out the mint gel till his hand were covered. Virgil started from the back working his way to the sides then spiking up the front.

Alan ran a hand through his hair making sure it was up to his standard, "Thank you Virgil." He walked out with his baby brother into the lounge.

In Kayo and Scott's room they were both still getting ready.

"Scott can you iron my jump suit please?"

Scott unzipped the case and placed the suit on the board, "Yep sure."

Kayo sat at her dresser straightening her long thick hair and adjusting her makeup from this morning.

"Do you know who else is going tonight?"

"I think Penny, Parker and maybe Colonel Casey and probably the press,"

"Great, I have a feeling we won't be alone,"

Scott walked towards Kayos chair and bent down to her level, "Look, I'm sorry about the whole guy girls thing this morning, it wasn't fair of me to say that, so you can lead tonight if you want on the red carpet."

Kayo pushed back his out of place strand of hair, "Yes please I would love that."

Kayo stood up from her chair and put on her navy blue sparkly jump suit.

"Scott, can you put this silver necklace on me please?"

Scott flicked her hair from her neck, wrapping it round her, "Isn't this the one your mum got you as a gift after you came to the island?"

"Yep and it has a photo of me and her in," Kayo opened up the locket and looked at the picture with a tear rolling down her check.

He passes her a tissue, "Luckily you didn't put eyeliner on?" Scott smiled at her and she dabbed the tear away.

Suddenly, There was a knock on the door "Are you two ready yet? Because your brothers are waiting on you,"

"Yeah Grandma we will be out in a minute."

Scott and Kayo both walked out into the lounge a couple of minutes later while everyone was sat down doing the final touches to each other.

Scott flicked Gordon in the head while him and Alan were teasing about each others clothes. "Ow, we were just playing,"

"Grandma, Brains and John aren't coming, as they don't do crowds apparently," Scott said sarcastically.

"Okay then, are we taking TB2?" Virgil said with sad eyes.

"Yeah Virg but we will have to hide her though, I'll see you all in there." Everyone nodded in agreement as they all went down their own chutes.

All the boys and Kayo went into the hanger and took there seats then flew to the cathedral hall.

Once they got close to the hall, a car was waiting for them where Penny and Gordon joined them from FAB1. Then they got into a car where they were waiting in a queue waiting till they were greeted by a butler dressed in a red suit and lots of press wanting to ask questions.

Scott helped Kayo out of TB2 and lightly pushed her to go first.

Scott put his hands on her side, "Okay Scott you don't have to push me,"

"Yeah yeah okay, I just want your moment to last," They both posed for a couples photo. "The press is going to go crazy on us."

Gordon did the same for Penny and they all posed on the red carpet for pictures.

A couple of reporters came over to interview them.

"Scott Tracy, how do you feel about your organisation being nominated for a award?" Kayo rolled her eyes and Cat pushed her way through the crowds to get the first interview.

"Oh um.. Cat I'm thrilled and honored to be nominated but really its all of my brothers and Kayo that do all the hard work,"

"Kayo what about you?" Cat gave a frustrated look,

"I feel great about it, thanks Cat!"

Once everyone did interviews they walked into the room to where the ceremony was going to take place.

The hall was covered in banners with circle tables with silver cutlery and name tags for each seat. Then the ceremony took place in a dark room with a giant glass chandelier in the centre.

"Wow, the Chandler is beautiful," Alan said as his seat was under the chandelier.

"Hopefully it doesn't drop as it will take you with it," Gordon teased Alan.

Alan whacked Gordon with a fork.

"Drop it both of you were suppose to be professionally," Virgil stomped on Gordon's foot and Scott did the same for Alan as.

Virgil was sat next too Gordon, then Scott next to Kayo with Penny sat in the middle and Alan next to Parker.

"Gordon. Buddy and Ellie are here, I wonder if they will ask about your lizard" Virgil said surprisingly pointing to them.

Kayo felt a hard tap on her shoulder. "Ned, didn't expect to see you here,"

Ned bent down to Kayos height, "To be honest I never thought I would be here either but, I've been nominated for the most jobs in the GDF and times I've been rescued. I better go I think they are starting,"

Colonel Joseph stood on the podium and introduced himself. "Those of you who may not know me I was a red arrow jet fighter, but I'm not here to discuss that,"

Kayo whispered to Scott, "I've never seen him before,"

"He use to work for Colonel Casey but he retired just before dad disappeared."

"So our first nominee is the most filmed rescue award and that goes to the Pendergast," Buddy and Ellie excepted their award and did a short speech.

Colonel Casey did the award for the bravest which International rescue were nominated for, "This award goes to the business who does everything that the local services or the GDF can't do, they deserve more than just a trophy but they can never be replaced. The winner is International rescue,"

All the boys and Kayo stepped up all the stairs and got onto the stage.

"Wow thank you everyone, our dad was the one who started all of this and we wouldn't be here without him today, unfortunately John, grandma and brains couldn't be here either,"

"Hi everyone those of you who may not know me I'm Kryannos daughter Kayo, if it wasn't for my dad being a servant for the Tracy's then I wouldn't be here today. I love what I do and I wouldn't change it for the world," Scott and Kayo both kissed then they all walked off the stage and everyone started clapping.

After the ceremony finished they all went home.

"Lets put the trophy in my room," Scott said taking it from Virgil.

"No, my room has more shelf space," Gordon said snatching from Scott

"No one will have it in their room it's going in the trophy hanger so everyone can see it," Grandma said taking it out of Gordon's hands and walking off.

The end


End file.
